


glitches.

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bahasa Indonesia semi baku x broken English, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Fanboy Hwang Hyunjin, Idol Rapper Han Jisung, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, platonic minchan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: in my dreams, you're with me. we'll be everything i want us to be. and from there, who knows? maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time. or, is that just me and my imagination?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter 0.

Hyunjin adalah seorang fanboy biasa dari J.One, salah satu member idol grup hip hop populer bernama 3racha. Suatu hari ia mendaftarkan diri menjadi objek percobaan pengembangan Virtual Reality yang memungkinkan seseorang masuk ke dalam dating simulation game. Hyunjin menemukan kebahagiannya dengan Jisung aka J.One dalam kehidupan tak nyata di dalam game itu, tanpa menyadari efek sampingnya: terlalu banyak menghabiskan baterai hidup di game simulasi itu berarti mengurangi sisa usia hidupnya di dunia nyata.


	2. meet the core characters:

_"Dia itu rapper terkenal, Hyunjin. Seorang idola. Kau punya kesempatan yang hampir tidak mungkin--malah nyaris mustahil untuk berakhir dengan dia."_   
_"Aku juga tahu soal itu Seungmin, aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyukai laki-laki lain dan menyudahi perasaanku padanya."_   
_"Kau bodoh Hyunjin, bodoh. Kalau kau tidak bodoh kau tidak mungkin menyukai seseorang yang kau sudah tahu sendiri dia jauh dari jangkauan. Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengharapkan laki-laki seperti dia?"_

**1\. Hwang Hyunjin**

☆ GLITCHES ( Fans 3RACHA)

☆ J.One biased

☆ fanboying 25/8 dan main GLITCHWORLD (game simulasi dating dengan member 3RACHA)

☆ 3rd year student in high school

☆ an active member of school book club

**Hyun J. @hyunjone** _t_ _weeted_ AHAHHSHSHJDJKL AKHIRNYA DAPAT RUTE JISUNG JUGA DI GLITCHWORLD IM FUXKING DYING SHWGDSJSJ

 **Jeongin Joestar @jeonginime** _replied_ ngegame terus. balas chat pentingku yang kemarin malam bangsat.

♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬

_"Seungmin, sekarang aku tanya padamu, jawab yang jujur. Kau menyukai Felix kan?"_   
_"F- Felix yang mana?"_   
_"Felix Lee. Siswa transfer. Yang blonde. Felix yang mana lagi memangnya, yang mampu membuatmu sering sakit tenggorokan dan bersuara serak karena menyorakinya di pertandingan saat dia bermain basket di lapangan?"_   
_"B-bagaimana kau tahu soal ini, Hyunjin? Aku...aku tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun?"_   
_"Aku selalu di sana Seungmin. Jeongin sepupuku berada di tim basket yang sama dengan blonde Felix Lee. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan pertandingan Jeongin sekalipun. Aku sering berteriak dari tempatku, memanggil-manggil namamu tetapi kau terlalu bersemangat menyorakkan namanya dari kursi penonton, jadi kau tidak mampu mendengarku."_

**2\. Kim Seungmin**

☆ big ass bookworm, cute nerd

☆ soft, artsy, and aesthetic

☆ has a huge crush on popular basketball guy Felix Lee

☆ 3rd year student in high school

☆ captain of school book club

**seungmin on the shore @seungminnie** _tweeted_ Mungkin dimatanya, aku cuma seorang siswa kutu buku yang kaku, membosankan dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang.

 **Hyun J. @hyunjone** _replied_ @ f*elix (disensor biar tidak ketahuan).

 **seungmin on the shore @seungminnie** _replied_ HAPUS ATAU MATI

♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬

_"Jujur aku lebih menyukai berada di dunia 2 dimensi. Disana aku bisa mewujudkan fantasi-fantasi indahku bersama chara-chara kin dua dimensiku yang tak bisa kutemui sama sekali di dunia nyata---you know what I mean?"_   
_"Sebentar-sebentar, Yang! Apa dengan bercerita seperti itu kau sedang bilang padaku kalau--dengan benda itu aku bisa mewujudkan obsesi-obsesiku dengan bias idolku seperti yang bisa kau lakukan dengan karakter-karakter anime musemu?"_   
_"Ya---kurang lebih seperti itu lah."_

**3\. Yang Jeongin**

☆ anime stan twt

☆ computer geek/tech savvy

☆ anggota club robotika

☆ 2nd year student in high school

☆ sepupu Hyunjin

**Jeongin Joestar @jeonginime** _tweeted_ lagi download one punch man season 2 episode yang paling baru tapi wifi sekolah jelek banget bikin emosi

 **Hyun J. @hyunjone** _replied_ BAYAR SPP DONG ANJING

♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬

**sunshine and freckles @felixir** _tweeted_ Mungkin bagi dia aku cuma fuckboy party popper serampangan yang tak tahu cara menjalani kehidupan ini dengan serius.

 **notameanhoe @chanslut** _replied_ EHEM.

 **sunshine and freckles @felixir** _replied_ STFU!!!!!

♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬

★★★ **3RACHA** ★★★

★ a very talented idol hiphop group

★ consist of CB97, J.One, and SPEARB

★ has a strong and dedicated fanbase called GLITCHES

★ has their own dating simulation game named GLITCHWORLD

★ holding concert everywhere all around the world

♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬

**3RACHA @3RACHA** _tweeted_ We wish a happy Valentine for our precious GLITCHES! Have a good and 'full of love' day! **#CB97 #SPEARB #J.ONE #3RACHA**

 **Hyun J. @hyunjone** _replied_ HAPPY VALENTINE MY 3 KINGSSSS!!!!!! J.ONE PLS BE MY VALENTINE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **notameanhoe @chanslut** _replied_ Happy Valentine, 3RACHA! *chan pls get laid today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't hype hyunsung nowadays ╥﹏╥ goodbye hyunsung, i got covid-19 ╥﹏╥


End file.
